1. Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The existing saddle-ride type vehicle has been known in JP-A No. 2010-215218 (Patent Literature 1). The existing saddle-ride type vehicle is configured such that in the saddle-ride type vehicle including a rear cushion that elongates and contracts along a longitudinal direction and that generates damping force with respect to swinging of a swing arm, the rear cushion is arranged while the longitudinal direction thereof is arranged along a vertical direction (arranged upward from behind, or the like), a cross frame that connects a pair of right and left frames is positioned on an extension line of the rear cushion in the longitudinal direction of the rear cushion (hereinafter called, on the extension line of the rear cushion in the longitudinal direction), and an upper end of the rear cushion is connected to the cross frame.
As a structure according to the Patent Literature 1, in case that the cross frame is positioned on the extension line of the rear cushion in the longitudinal direction, when a load is input from the rear cushion into the cross frame, the load is linearly input into the cross frame. Thereby, a torsional load is less likely to occur in the cross frame. For this reason, an ideal layout of the rear cushion is achieved.
The structure according to Patent Literature 1 is capable of ideally receiving a load transmitted from the rear cushion. On the other hand, in consideration of a need to ensure a relief portion for a tool with respect to a rear cushion bracket (hereinafter called a rear cushion supporting portion) formed with respect to the cross frame in order to fasten an upper end of the rear cushion and the cross frame, the rear cushion supporting portion and a pair of right and left frames (pivot plates) to which the cross frame is connected are displaced from each other in a side view so as not to overlap with each other.
However, as described above, in the structure such that the rear cushion supporting portion and the pivot plates are displaced from each other in the side view, it may be conceivable that the pivot plates are formed in a large way, and securement of a desired strength and rigidity of the pivot plates is difficult.
Also, when the rear cushion supporting portion is extended after the pivot plates are made larger, the torsional load is easily generated in the cross frame. Therefore, the degree of freedom in layout for ideally receiving the load from the rear cushion supporting portion by the cross frame is low. Here, if the load cannot be ideally received by the cross frame, in response to the strength and rigidity, the number of components is increased, and also pending issues such as an increase in weight due to the increase of the number of components arise.